Malicious Love
by Tina E. Telford
Summary: CHAPTER THREE FINALLY OUT! Their marriage was a fairy tale... to society. Behind their facade lay hurt and harm. Time was running out.
1. A Note to the Reader & Prologue

**MALICIOUS LOVE**

_Tina E. Telford_

tinaetelford@yahoo.com

**A Note to the Reader**

March 30, 2004

To the Reader:

The following tale does not take place in any specific time period. In the tale, customs, traditions, dialects and fashions have been borrowed from various cultures and historical periods, adding up to an imaginary world that I have created.

This world is pure fiction, as well are the names of any places or characters other than the ones belonging to Sailor Moon. In case of any name or place being real, it is purely coincidental.

I write this note because certain events and character types will be introduced later in the fiction, of which I must assure you, are of my own imagination.

The following tale is not for the lighthearted. You have been forewarned.

Please enjoy.

-----------------

**MALICIOUS LOVE**

_ Tina E. Telford_

tinaetelford@yahoo.com

**Prologue**

First Published: December 13, 2002

Updated: March 30, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

To the Reader:

Here is the prologue... once again! To my dismay, fanfiction.net deleted this story (I believe because of an author note), so I am now reposting and planning to remain much more faithful to this story than I have been in the past, meaning more updates!

Please help me out! I'm pretty bitter that my story was deleted, along with the reviews. No, I'm not being a review hog (well, maybe a little!)... but I did and still do cherish the comments that were made concerning the story. Therefore, I can only ask for readers to REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! Please! As much as I am writing this story for myself, reviews let me know that people are still interested in reading what I write! Whether the review is good or bad, I'd love to read it! Thank you.

_~ Tina E. Telford ~_

Start Prologue.

In a dark room with no candles lit, moonlight shone through a brilliant crystal-cut glass window, casting light into the darkest corner of the room. The light danced an eerie dance with the tree branches outside, casting arbitrary shadows that flickered across the dark corner. All the while, the light revealed something in the corner. The something shook. The something sobbed. The something, was a woman.

---------- 

The pain surged through her veins. It was as if there had been a dam, and the pain had finally built up to the point that it was able to break through the restraints. It coursed violently throughout her entire body, reaching every vein, every limb that existed. Every hit, every slap, every thrust, she cried. Her body shuddered, and surrendered. And as always, he left her, body limp, cold, on the floor.

----------

The ballroom was filled with laughter. Happiness and joy flew from all four corners of the room. The music played, the dancers danced, the women gossiped, and the men drank. But one stood out from the rest. Everyone was happy, except her.

She wasn't a raved-about beauty, but neither was she plain. In fact, she was far from both. She was different from the other women of her time. She emitted a sense of pure beauty, so serene, so fragile, that no one could quite place his or her finger on it. She stood 5 feet 3 inches, average for the women of her time. Her hair was a light, slivery, blonde waterfall cascading from her head down past her small waist. Her voice was a song. Her figure was perfect; her features were flawless. It was her eyes; those crystal-clear blue eyes that attracted men the most. The wick inside those eyes danced about, emitting purity and serenity. She had been a goddess in her time, but her candle had blown out. The wicks in her eyes had been drowned in a hot wax.

He was a god, perhaps Adonis himself. His black ebony hair matched his dark, blue orbs and darkly, tanned face. He stood 5 feet 11 inches. Every inch of his body was muscle. Perhaps magic had felt like working its way on one of the classic Greek statues, because if it had, the result was this man. He was perfection itself. Every movement he made, every step he took, resounded his powerful, godly aurora. His name was Endymion, and he was a man. The closest any man would ever come to looking and being like a god.

Society talked about them. The perfect couple. Black and white. So different, yet so alike. One's flaws complimented the other's. Endymion and Serenity. Everyone spoke of their perfect marriage and their perfect life. It was a fairy tale, for the public.

End Prologue.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Praises? DO let me know! Post a review or email me at tinaetelford@yahoo.com!


	2. Chapter One

**MALICIOUS LOVE**

_Tina E. Telford_

tinaetelford@yahoo.com

**Chapter One**

First Published: December 19, 2002

Updated: April 1, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

To the Reader:

Chapter One! I've changed a few things here and there from the last time the story was posted, especially the characterization of the mother. So, I do recommend in rereading, because there is a considerable amount of new text.

Please note: I will constantly be making corrections to past chapters, and since the majority will be insignificant to the overall plot of the story, I won't announce it. Instead, you'll know whether or not I've changed anything by the header at the beginning of each chapter. There will be the word updated, and then a date. Depending on the date there, you should be able to figure it out! Of course if major changes occur, I will let you know!

Enjoy! And as always, DO let me know what you REALLY think. Good or bad comments, I'd love to know!

_~Tina E. Telford~_

Start Chapter One.

_In the Past_

_He had been her first true love. Serenity hadn't been able to picture herself with any other man. It was hard to, since they'd known each other since they were children. After all, she had made a promise..._

Amongst the silhouettes of the trees, and the whispering stream, he and Serenity kneeled in the mossy grass. The light breeze and tiny, blooming flowers depicted the secret sanctuary that they had found together.

There was no need to speak. Indeed, they had never uttered a word there. The place was too divine; it held so much bliss, that the need to introduce a primitive sound, was always taken away from them. So afraid, they were, of shattering their mystical realm.

But on that fateful day, he broke their implicit code. "Serenity," he whispered suddenly, "Do you promise that we'll be together, forever?"

Startled from the trance, she exclaimed, "Shush! Don't talk about that yucky stuff! We're only nine!"

"It's not yucky," he stated. "Don't you want to be with me forever? It would be fun! We could keep coming here together, and play by the stream. It'd be our secret place, forever."

Thoughtfully she answered, "I'd like that. It would be nice to come here forever with you." 

"So you promise?"

"I promise. Friends forever?"

"Friends forever."

----------

_A different time in the past, much closer to the present_

"Molly!"

A pattering of feet and rustling of skirts was heard. As the brown-haired maid flew into the room, she quickly straightened her white cap and stated politely, "You called, my lady?"

A woman dressed in a beautiful, dew drop blue, silk gown looked up from her needlework and ordered sternly, "Bring the tea in. I've already waited a half and hour for that girl. She'll just have to take her tea cold."

"Yes, my lady. Right away," said Molly with her customary curtsy and head bob.

"Where is that girl? Probably running around with that wretched boy again," the lady murmured as she resumed her needlework. The ivory needle went in and out of the cloth, pulling the silk thread with a tautness and swiftness only gained through years of experience. "That girl!" As the lady grew more and more agitated from her thoughts, the needle wove faster and faster, the thread pulled tighter and tighter, until suddenly, it snapped. "Molly!" she shrilled.

"Not again," Molly sighed as she quickly and efficiently prepared the tea in the kitchen. "What could she possibly want now? Never letting me have a moments rest," she muttered.

"Oh, Molly!" a voice giggled. "What's wrong?"

"Serenity!" Molly said in surprise. "Oh, you have no idea... uh, that is, good afternoon, Miss."

Serenity smiled as she straightened her dress and pulled straw out of her hair. "Why hello there, Molly! No need with formalities, no one's around!" she exclaimed delightfully as she spun around in a circle.

Ignoring what Serenity said, Molly proceeded, "I'm sorry, Miss. But I must be off. My lady is waiting for her tea."

"Who cares about Mother! Don't be silly. Sit down and chat with me!"

Giving up the façade, Molly sighed, "Oh, Serenity. What have you done now? You weren't out with him again, were you? You do seem a bit too happy."

"You're right! I am happy. So very happy. Everything is going to be all right now, Molly. You'll see!" Serenity responded cheerfully as she popped a sugar cube into her mouth. "And they lived happily ever after!" she giggled dreamily to herself.

"Serenity! I just don't want... your mother..."

"Molly!" a shrill voice interrupted.

Serenity gave a sad smile, her happiness gone in an instant. "You better get going. I suppose I have to meet mother dearest as well."

Molly nodded as she quickly made last minute adjustments to the silver tray. And with a rustle of her skirts and the swinging of the door, she left.

"I don't care what mother thinks," Serenity said firmly and quietly to herself as she tip-toed through the halls, past the parlor room her mother was in, knowing full well what was about to take place. "I don't care what she thinks. I don't care what she thinks." 

"Serenity, is that you?" cried her mother from behind the parlor room's French doors.

Serenity sighed in defeat as she entered. "Yes, mother."

"Look at you, Serenity," she said in distress. "I can also guess what you have been doing."

"More sugar, my lady?" Molly interrupted quietly.

"No! That'll be all," she said coldly. As Lady Wellington lifted her teacup to her mouth, she paused and stated, "Bring more thread though. It broke; the thread seems to always break more easily nowadays." Putting her teacup down, "You wouldn't happen to be taking some strands for yourself now, would you?"

"Oh no, my lady! Never!"

"I doubt it," Lady Wellington said imperiously as she reached for the broken thread. "It no longer seems as thick as it once was. I will not tolerate servants stealing. I do not employ thieves."

"But my lady, I've done no such thing!"

"Servants!" she said in disgust. "Absolutely useless. Well, that'll be all, Molly. But remember, I am watching you. The thread!" she ordered.

"Yes, my lady. I..."

Lady Wellington looked at her inquiringly, daring her to finish.

"I.... I.... I'll get more thread, my lady," Molly said in defeat as she curtsied and left the room.

The lady smiled approvingly to herself as she slowly stirred her tea.

"Mother!" cried Serenity in outrage, as she broke the few seconds of silence that had hung in the air. "You cannot blame Molly for a few broken threads! Why would she even wish to take some strands? It's a preposterous accusation!"

"Serenity! There you go again, defending the servants. It doesn't matter whether or not she committed the crime. I did it to let her know her place, to let all the servants know their place! We are better than them, Serenity. You must remember this. You are better than that foolish Shepard boy you've been seeing."

"Mother..."

"Serenity," her mother said deathly quiet with much severity. "You are a lady. You have a future. You carry the family name on your shoulders until you are married. You need to realize this."

"But Mother, please. He said..."

"I don't care what claims that boy has made. You are to be a great lady. Carrying on as you do now will only bring you misfortune. It will bring the family dishonor. Is that what you want? For your father's head to hang in shame, your sisters unable to marry, because of you?"

"No, I would never wish such a thing. I just..."

"Then stop it all!" She paused before continuing with a slight smile, "Serenity, you are my daughter. I only want the best for you, don't you understand?" she said as she took Serenity's hand and gently patted it.

"Mother, I..."

"Serenity. No more of this dreary discussion. I believe I have made my wishes very clear. Now, I can only expect for you to do, what a lady would do. Some tea?" she said pleasantly.

"No, thank you, Mother. I suppose I need to be in my room to think things over," she said with a forced smile.

As Serenity quietly parted from the parlor, tears slipped down her face. "Oh, what am I do? Why do I care so much of what she thinks?" she whispered as she thought of the day's events.

_Flashback_

They were in their secret sanctuary, with their feet dangling in the whispering stream, when he suddenly asked, "Serenity, do you remember the promise?"

Looking into his dark blue orbs, she answered softly, "Of course I do."

"You're seventeen," he stated. "As I am also. Men are going to ask you for your hand in marriage, but you remember our promise? I want to marry you, Serenity. I want you to be my wife."

Serenity looked away. What was she to say? She loved him with all her heart, but she knew her parents would forbid the marriage.

As if knowing what she thought, he quickly added while taking her hand in his, "I know your parents want you to marry someone wealthy and high in society. But I promise you that I will achieve it. I would do anything to have you." With a slight hesitation, he proclaimed, "I will be leaving tomorrow."

Serenity looked up, startled. "Leaving? Why?"

"I am to be a soldier. I'll make my way up the ranks until I become someone great enough to come back and wed you. Your parents will surely approve of me by then."

"How long?"

"I don't know. But do you promise that you'll wait?"

"I've always promised," she said with a small smile, as she tenderly brushed aside his ebony, black hair and tucked it behind his ear.

He gently smiled back in return and held her hand against his cheek. "I love you, Serenity," he whispered.

"As do I, Seiya."

End Chapter One.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Praises? DO let me know! Post a review or email me at tinaetelford@yahoo.com!


	3. Chapter Two

**MALICIOUS LOVE**

_Tina E. Telford_

tinaetelfordyahoo.com

**Chapter Two**

First Published: January 19, 2003

Updated: June 11, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

To the Reader:

Chapter Two has been completely changed! Some parts may seem confusing, but I assure you, as the story moves on, you will be able to piece together all the bits and pieces.

On another note. HELP! If someone would be able to let me know what the usually pairing between the five sailor scouts are with Endymion's generals, that would be great. I've read so many different stories, with so many different pairings, that I am very confused! I'm ashamed to say that I'm not very clear with the appearances and personalities of the generals, so if anyone knows of a website that has a good character guide, it would much appreciated! Or, if someone would just mind giving me the general synopsis of each general's characterization, that'd be great too!

Thanks for reading!

_Tina E. Telford_

__

**All the world's a stage,**

And all the men and women merely Players; 

They have their Exits and their Entrances, 

And one man in his time plays many parts...

-- Shakespeare, As You Like It

Start Chapter Two

As the darkness passed through, the rocks shed tears. The winds screamed in anguish while the shadows joined together in front of a fire roaring in anger. And then, silence.

After a while, a light hum began to slowly emerge from the shadows, when suddenly, a gleam sliced through them all, and red was spilled on to the barren earth, fueling the vivacious fire nearby.

It was over. They had been born.

----------

"You are late."

"I had other business to attend to."

"You seem to be forgetting your priorities."

"I know my priorities!"

"Good. Make sure you do not forget them. It is a privilege to be among us. Or have you forgotten that as well?"

"I know very well who I am and what I am a part of! I would not be the successor to the Red Throne otherwise."

"I would not be so sure if I were you. Your future path is not guaranteed. Things can change. People can change."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh, no! I would never dare anger the one so loved by the Red One."

"You mock me."

"You were late."

----------

_Present_

"Serenity!"

"Endy, just a moment. I need to..."

"You're fine, dear. We need to go," he growled through the door of their bedroom.

"Yes, but..."

The door burst open. "We're leaving, NOW!" He grabbed her violently by the wrist, dragging her down the marble staircase. "Her cloak, Edward."

"My lord," Edward stated as he handed Endymion the velvet black cloak.

Endymion began to throw the cloak over Serenity's shoulder, but stopped. His anger gone as his eyes grazed over her slim figure, savoring her beauty. "Breathtaking," he murmured in her ear as he stepped towards her to fasten the ties of the cloak.

"If only you had let me..."

"Delicious," he whispered as his tongue tasted her neck.

A crimson red blush spotted her cheeks. Becoming flustered, she hesitantly said, "Perhaps we should go."

"Now you're ready?" he chuckled lightly as he moved away from her and offered her his arm. "Shall we leave _now_, milady?"

"But of course, my kind sir."

"Am I only, _a sir_, to you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as they walked through the great doors that Edward held open for them.

"Not even," she said audaciously.

Sweeping her up into the carriage, he laughed loudly. As he proceeded to join her, a figure rushed towards them. "My lord!"

Lord Endymion turned around and approached the figure. Serenity saw the servant speak hurriedly as if in great panic. And then, Endymion's face contorted in anger only for a moment before all emotions were controlled. With a slight nod of understanding, Endymion once more entered the carriage.

"What's..." she was silenced by a glare. There was no use in talking to him; his infamous mask had reappeared.

Serenity sighed in response, knowing to remain silent. For she had learned her lesson long ago, to never go against what Endymion decreed.

_Flashback_

"My lady, a letter."

"Thank you, Edward." Serenity lightly touched the seal as she opened the folded letter. 

_My Dearest Serenity,_

_How I have missed you! For years I only dreamed of seeing you again, and upon my return I learned that you had left me - but I do not blame you. As much as it pains me that you will never be mine, know now, that I will never stop loving you. You will always be my Serenity._

_For now, I can only wish to remain your dearest friend. Meet me at the Blue Room at noon today, unaccompanied. I know it is strange to ask you this, but danger lurks, and I only wish to see you before I must take my leave again._

_Please Serenity, for our friendship and love. I will wait for you._

_With all my love,_

_Seiya_

"It has been too long," Serenity whispered longingly. "I must see him. Molly!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please have a bath prepared, I shall be going out for tea today."

_End Flashback._

__

What a fool she had been then! If only Serenity had known how she was watched, how her husband had seen through her lies when he had asked where she was going. If only she had known, perhaps the pain would have never come. A tear slowly weaved its way down her cheek as she began to live in her memories.

"Serenity!" Endymion's voice shook her out of her stupor. "We're here." Cupping her face, he asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yes! Perfectly. Something in my eye," she smiled brightly.

Her husband only frowned in response. She sighed; she would never be able to fool him.

As the carriage rolled to a stop, Endymion said, "Come, we have arrived. Put on a pretty smile, darling. Everyone is watching."

"But of course," she said quietly. She was forever playing a part, and Endymion was forever putting her in confusion. One moment he was mad, another he was happy. One moment he was caring, the next he was indifferent. She could not live like this much longer.

She was tired. Tired of his numerous moods, tired of following his every want and will. She no longer knew who she was. She no longer knew who he was. Well, she had never known who he was. In their first week of marriage he had demanded to know every bit of her. He possessed everything. Her body, soul, heart, and mind. She had struggled at first, unwilling to let him have everything. But there was no use. He won. He would always win.

She was so tired. So tired of having to struggle. So tired of having to live. She wished it would all end.

The ball itself was glamorous. The people that attended it were too. Everything was perfect. Everything was right, except her.

As usual, Endymion played the role of the attentive husband by dancing the first two dances with her. Afterwards he strolled towards the group, leaving Serenity with the wives. After all, she was not allowed to socialize with anyone else...

"Serenity, darling! You look lovely."

She laughed, "Never as lovely as you, Mina dear!"

"Ha! You flatter her too much," Lita exclaimed as she joined the two.

"Indeed. Have you not noticed that I am the beauty of this room?" Rei smiled.

"You four are too much!" Ami quietly noted.

"No, my dear. We are all too much. Have you not noticed how every man gazes upon us with lust?" Mina asked.

"And yet is unable to act upon it due to the fear of our husbands," Lita sighed. "Husbands take the fun out of everything."

"Why darling! That's the price we paid!" Mina scoffed.

"But must we?" Serenity asked quietly.

Deliberately ignoring her question, Mina continued, "You made quite a fashionably late entrance tonight, Serenity. Spending too much time getting ready? Or just too much time in the bedroom?" Mina said with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

"Mina!" Ami blushed. "It's not proper."

"Since when was Mina ever proper?" Rei exclaimed. "Serenity, there's no need to look so glum. You must play your part. And Mina is right. It was the price we paid."

"So Shakespeare was right then. 'All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players,'" she quoted sadly.

"Serenity. I know it has been rough on you. But it's been like that for all of us. You just must learn to move on. Don't get caught up in one event. If we all did that, then I don't think any of us would have gotten past the wedding night!" Lita exclaimed.

Nervous laughs circled the group.

She continued, "I am sure whatever Endymion did was only in rage, dear. Nothing serious. He cares deeply for you. It is very evident. Now cheer up and play your part, for he is looking this way."

Serenity gave a joyful laugh and thought, yes, play my part.

Serenity smiled at her friends, friends of her husband's choosing, of course. Every wife in the group was in a similar situation, and no one wished to bring it up. Serenity's glumness was not appropriate for the ball, a ball that society attended. After all, here, their only job was to laugh and smile happily. The comfort Serenity sought would not be found here.

"Do excuse me, darlings. I believe I need some fresh air," Serenity said as she made her way towards a balcony.

Her friends nodded in understanding. But if only they knew what she went through! Surely their husbands were not a bit like Endymion. Surely their husbands did not change their moods every second, always keeping them guessing, always keeping them in fear. Yet, surely they were not so loved, so held by strong arms at night with the promise of never letting them fall, never letting them go.

Never letting go, that was the problem that seemed to always be the problem...

_Flashback_

"Serenity! I am so glad that you came! For a while I feared that you would not show up," Seiya exclaimed as he stood up from the table to pull her out a chair.

"I must say it was a very unusual request on your part. The Blue Room? It's not exactly..."

"What you're used to? Yes, I apologize. After all, you have been living in luxury for a while and..."

"No, Seiya! I meant nothing of the sort. It's just that..." Looking around, Serenity was at a loss for words. After all, it was the Blue Room. A place that ladies or gentlemen, for that matter, never frequented. Oddly enough, many ladies and gentlemen were found there, for the Blue Room was infamous for housing the shady dealings of the upper society. Everyone went there, but no one was seen there. That, of course, was how society functioned in all aspects.

"Serenity, it has been so long," Seiya said gently as he changed the topic of conversation.

"Yes, it has been. You've changed so much," she commented as she looked at the face she once knew, the gay face had been replaced by one that had seen many dangers. His eyes no longer shone with innocence, but with knowledge and repressed anger. The male that sat before her was no mere boy, but a full-grown man.

"And you as well, Serenity. You have come to possess beauty that I never thought anyone but the goddess Aphrodite to have."

"You say too much, Seiya. I..."

"Serenity. I've dreamed of this day for so long. When I returned home, and found you gone, I was furious. You promised, and you..."

"My parents, Seiya. They wished for me to have..."

"A rich life?" he scoffed.

"Seiya. You don't understand, I..."

He took her hands. "I understand, Serenity. More than you will ever know. Now, I did not ask for you to come so we could argue. I only wished to see you, one last time."

"Nay. I have been in the country for well over a year. It's taken some time to seek you out. Your parents refused to speak to me, and your husband has you well hidden."

"Endymion?"

"Serenity, I wanted to warn you. Do you not understand? Do you not see the danger that lies waiting for you?"

Serenity paled. "You don't understand. He..."

"...doesn't love you! He's used you, and soon it will all be over. I fear for your life. Come, leave with me! We will be happy together! I never stopped loving you!"

"Nor I, but things have changed and..."

"I wish for you to say goodbye to your lover," a cruel voice interrupted. Startled, they both looked up to find, Endymion.

"Come, Serenity. I do believe tea time is over," he said with a mocking smile.

"Endy, it's not..."

She was silenced by a glare.

"She's not yours to have!" Seiya shouted.

"You're wrong. She very much belongs to me," he said maliciously as he tightly grasped Serenity's wrist to pull her up. "Now, there's no need to create a scene, sir."

"Endy! Really, I..."

"It's chilly outside. You should put on your cloak," he murmured as he gently placed it on her shoulders. "Good afternoon, sir," Endymion mocked as he tipped his hat to Seiya and ushered Serenity out the doors.

While walking towards the carriage, many of society's members commented on the perfection of their match. "Such a lovely couple!"

"It must have been a love match!" It seemed society never tired of watching the two.

"Oh, look! How sweet!" was commented as Lord Endymion was viewed kissing his wife gently by the ear.

Serenity, on the other hand, heard, "You will pay for this, you conniving bitch!"

_End Flashback._

Tears trickled down Serenity's face as the memory began to play itself over and over again in her head until suddenly Endymion was by her side.

"Sweetheart. You are not yourself tonight," he murmured as he brought her into a tight embrace.

"I..."

"Shhh," he whispered. "I shall take you home. You are not well."

Serenity felt her tears wiped away and tried to manage a small smile as they entered the ballroom to make a last appearance. Endymion never let go of her hand as they left, giving her the support she needed. He never let go...

----------

Every step she took, every move she made, his eyes were on her. Always watching, always gazing, always there. It was not out of the ordinary for him to do so. He wasn't a stalker; he wasn't a crazed, delusional man. He was quite simply, her husband.

But he was not the only man to watch, to stare, to haunt her. There was another, quite unknown to the other two, but nevertheless, always there. He was waiting for the right moment to reappear in her life and reclaim what was once his.

End Chapter Two.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Praises? DO let me know! Post a review or email me at tinaetelfordyahoo.com!


	4. Chapter Three Part One

**MALICIOUS LOVE**

_Tina E. Telford_

**Chapter Three Part One**

First Published: August 4, 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

To the Reader:

Finally, chapter three! I've tried to make it worth the wait. This chapter has required the most effort out of me so far, and hopefully it shows! 

To answer the question of whether or not this story is Endymion and Serenity or Serenity and Seiya, well, isn't that part of the fun/drama of reading the story? You just never know! The duel between the two men will continue throughout the entire story, but Serenity's feeling are only for one! Now, which one will it be? Hmmm...

And finally, a HUGE THANK YOU to those that helped me out with the pairings. Very generous. It will help my future writing immensely! Thank you! I would like to especially thank MOON FALCON for a very detailed description of the generals and pairings. And also a big thank you to ANGEL ANTIPORDA whose devotion to this story just blows me away. Thank you!

_Tina E. Telford_

Start Chapter Three Part One.

_She hadn't wanted to marry him..._

In the hills of the countryside, green pastures rolled down the sides; sheep were seen with shepherds, children frolicked about. As the church bells tolled, a young lady was seen rushing down the hills, half tumbling, half skipping. Holding onto her bonnet and basket of wild flowers, she ran faster as she reached the flat plains. Church and village were passed as she hurried towards a dainty white washed manor.

The girl smiled as she approached her destination. Taking care to slow down before reaching the white picket fence, she began to hum a little tune. But as she approached, she and the tune came to a stop. There was an unfamiliar looking horse and carriage outside of her home.

As she entered the house, sounds, that did not belong, were heard. Walking past the parlor, she was met with the sight of her father, her mother, and a strange man. It was hard not to look longer at the stranger, for he was a magnificent sight. With ebony hair, a carefully chiseled face, firm jaw line, and nicely toned skin, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Molly interrupted her thoughts, as she was seen bustling out of the kitchen, exclaiming, "You're home! Thank goodness! Lady Wellington was very upset that you did not return at the promised hour. Well, never mind that now. Hurry on upstairs and get ready. I need to serve tea in the parlor, but I'll be up as soon as I can to help you."

"Molly, I have no idea..."

"Serenity! There isn't much time! Dinner will be served soon, and your mother wished for you to be in the parlor beforehand. You must go clean up."

"I don't understand. Molly, perhaps if you..."

"Upstairs, Serenity! And quietly!"

In her confusion, Serenity trudged up the narrow staircase to her bedroom. She understood that her mother wished her to meet the strange man, but for what reason? In the past, she had never been allowed to meet any of the men that had come to call on her. They had always been denied entrance by her mother's mutterings of "Too poor." Surely the strange man that she had seen had not passed the test?

Face clean and hair braided, Serenity descended the stairs to enter the small parlor. Her father and the man instantly stood up, both bowing slightly. "Good afternoon," she politely responded as she gave a small curtsey.

Her mother stiffly sat in her chair, sipping her tea, while her father walked forward to embrace her and exclaim, "My darling! We have been waiting for you." Turning towards the dark haired man, he said with pride, "My Lord, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Miss Serenity Wellington. And Serenity, sweetheart, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Lord Endymion of the Kard."

"Good afternoon, my lord," she said while inclining her head ever so slightly.

"And to you as well," he responded with a frightening grin.

Startled, Serenity could only give a small smile in acknowledgement. However, something did not sit right with her. The man's smile was unsettling.

"Serenity, dear. Lord Endymion was just discussing with us the new excitements in the city now. Were you not, my lord?" Lady Wellington said with an extremely polite smile while eyeing Serenity.

Taking the hint, Serenity sat down promptly as she continued her mother's conversation. "How interesting! I apologize. I did not mean to interrupt."

"Not at all. Such beauty as yours would never be an interruption," he replied smoothly.

Lady Wellington gave a coy smile as she continued, "We are so glad that you were able to call on us this afternoon. It is not very often that we are able to be in the company of such an extraordinary man!"

Lord Endymion gave a fake laugh as he exclaimed with a glint in his eye, "My lady, I am afraid I have given the wrong impression. I am not what you would consider, good company."

"Certainly not!"

"Come, come!" Serenity's father interrupted. "Let us continue this discussion in the dining room. I do believe the table has been set!"

"Of course. Gentlemen, if you would excuse Serenity and I for a moment," Lady Wellington said as she firmly grabbed Serenity's arm the instant the men had left the room. "What is this?" she hissed.

"Mother? I..."

"Serenity Wellington! You will play your part! Now is the time to lay the trap! If all goes well, Lord Endymion of the Kard will be your husband, a wonderful asset to our family."

"I hardly even know him, mother! Besides, I have been promised to Seiya. You and father both agreed that I could..."

"As you have said, that was just a promise. Promises can be broken, Serenity, especially when one man is far greater than the other."

A hurt expression appeared on Serenity's face. "Mother, you couldn't possibly mean that you never meant for me to marry Seiya?"

"Don't be foolish. After all that I have taught you, all that I have made you become, do you think that I would allow you to throw it all away for a shepherd boy?" she hissed.

"You promised..."

"Ladies?" Lord Wellington interrupted as he poked his head through the door opening. "Dinner is served." Examining the scene before him and noticing the look of distress on Serenity's face, he added, "Is everything alright in here?"

Lady Wellington transformed before Serenity's eyes as she became the model wife and lady in answering, "Of course, dear. We'll be right there."

"Very well then."

"Remember Serenity, a pretty, enticing smile for the Lord, along with a few compliments. He already recognizes you as the beauty that you are. Now we only need to show him your sparkling personality. Right, darling?"

"Of course, mother."

Dinner, if recalled by Lord and Lady Wellington, was a delightful affair. Lord Wellington would call Lord Endymion, "a delightful chap!" While Lady Wellington would find him as "a very suitable prospect."

Serenity, on the other hand, was miserable. She tried to "play her part" as her mother had instructed, but found it increasingly difficult as her mother's betrayal replayed itself in her head.

"And what do you think of all of this, Miss Wellington?" Lord Endymion questioned.

Startled from her thoughts she said, "Pardon?"

Lady Wellington gave a discreet frown towards Serenity as Lord Endymion continued pleasantly, "It would seem as if you have your head amongst other things. Perhaps you would care to share?"

"Oh! Not at all, my lord! I was simply savoring the taste of this exquisite piece of meat before me. Absolutely heavenly!" Lady Wellington's frown increased.

"Delicious, yes. However heavenly? Surely too strong of a word to describe a piece of meat," Lord Endymion contradicted.

"Why no, my lord!" Serenity exclaimed as she became caught up into her passion of debating, arguing, whatever one would wish to call it. "This piece of meat may seem like nothing to a king. But surely to a poor peasant it would mean all of the world! To him it would be heavenly! Therefore I cannot possibly deduce a reason why I may not apply the same word to my piece of meat. Yes, I have eaten many things before, but is there anything wrong in enjoying the simple pleasures of life? May I not call it heavenly?"

"Hear, hear!" Lord Wellington cheered joyfully.

"My apologies, Miss Wellington," Lord Endymion said as he slightly bowed his head. "I did not mean to cause offense. It seems that you have found me at fault. I might dare say that I too, have found this piece of meat to be... heavenly," he said with an amused look on his face. "However, I regret that I of all people cannot use this word too freely. Heavenly as it is." The troubling feeling returned to Serenity again as she acknowledged the glint in his eye. What did he mean that he of all people could not use the word heavenly?

Hoping to stop the current topic, Lady Wellington politely asked, "Shall we proceed with dessert then? Hopefully it will not warrant the need for more enchanting remarks." Her tone was clear, however masked it was for Lord Endymion, and Serenity understood the meaning. She had gone too far.

As Lord Endymion left later in the night, his mind was filled with Serenity. Appearances were deceiving. Miss Wellington was a beautiful woman, despite her fragile look. After the conversation at dinner, he knew that she was full of fire -- something that he would enjoy putting out.

The departure of Lord Endymion signaled the commencement of Lady Wellington's diatribe. As always, Lord Wellington seemed to be oblivious of the current mood in the household. "Well, that went well! Jolly good fellow. Jolly good!" he exclaimed happily.

Serenity could only manage a small smile in response as her father left her and her mother alone, heading towards his study room. "What were you doing tonight?" Lady Wellington hissed. The hands that could delicately pull silk threads shook with fury.

"Mother, I did not mean to. It just happened! After he made the comment about..."

"Lord Endymion can make any comment he wants, Serenity! You, on the other hand, must learn to stop those outbursts of yours," she said softly with much severity. She slowly calmed down as she began to list what Serenity was and was not supposed to do. "Ladies of your stature do not go about talking foolishness when a man of his stature says something that you find offensive, or not parallel to your opinion. Ladies of your stature are well bred. They are quiet and submissive. You have much to learn Serenity. I had thought that I had taught you enough, but tonight proved me wrong. I have failed in the most important task of motherhood. Ladies of our stature may not cuddle our children and play with them, but we do know how to raise our daughters to become what we are. Perfection in every man's eyes. For that is the dream for ladies of our stature. We are to be the perfect wife, the perfect mother, the perfect daughter-in-law, the perfect LADY - in men's eyes."

Serenity had had enough. She did not care for ladies of her stature and was tired of hearing the same list almost everyday. With a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she asked, "And what of women's eyes, mother? Must I also be perfect in theirs?"

Her mother visibly stiffened and quietly said, "You will never be perfect in any woman's eyes. Never." Then suddenly, as if startled from a trance, Lady Wellington continued, "I have much to teach you, Serenity. It is time to shape you into the perfect wife. Lord Endymion must have the best of everything after all! What you did tonight was unacceptable. We will have to make certain such horrendous flaws do not slip again. Am I not right, Serenity?"

"Yes, mother." Silently, Serenity was outraged. She did not wish to play the part of the submissive wife. She wanted to be herself. Serenity gave a little sigh, as she knew that Seiya would have never wanted her to change. After all he had known her as a child, and that was whom he had fallen in love with.

It had already been three years since he had left to become a soldier, and she understood why her mother might feel worried that she would not wed. Secretly, she was concerned too. There were very few letters from Seiya, and the correspondence that did arrive was strange Seiya spoke of things that he expected her to know and understand. It was as if there were letters missing. But it was not possible if she was the one that collected the mail everyday and brought it to her father's desk. Yet, she wondered... The last letter from Seiya had been a year ago. It had been so very long.

"Serenity? Serenity Wellington, are you listening to what I am saying?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, then you agree that we shall begin tomorrow morning."

Not wanting to be caught with not listening, Serenity was left with no other choice but to nod in agreement.

The next morning Serenity awoke early, in hopes of talking to her father before her mother had awaken. She loved her father with all her heart. And sometimes she did not understand how he could have possibly married her mother. Her father was such a gentle, kind, understanding, and compassionate man. In short, he was everything that her mother was not.

"Good morning, father," she said as she entered the breakfast room.

Putting down his newspaper, he exclaimed, "Ah! There's my angel, looking beautiful as always. Some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good morning, Miss Serenity," Molly said as she entered with Serenity's breakfast.

"Good morning, Molly."

"Molly! You wouldn't mind bringing in more cream would you?" Lord Wellington asked.

"But of course, my lord. One moment," she said as she left the room.

Lord Wellington smiled joyfully as he commented, "A good girl, she is. Now, was there something you wanted, Serenity? It's unusual for you to wake up this early."

Serenity gave a small smile. Her father was so oblivious to her mother's moods, and yet so perceptive to what she wished. "Lord Endymion, father."

"Yes?"

"Mother said he was here to marry me?"

"It seems so. I don't see any other reason why a great lord like him would travel down into the countryside," he responded carlessly as he placed some of the cream that Molly had brought into his coffee.

"But father, Seiya..."

"Serenity, perhaps we need to have a little chat," he interrupted, his mood going from his typical cheerful demeanor to one of outright seriousness.

"Father..."

Lord Wellington put his hand up. "No interruptions, Serenity. I did not wish to bring it up, for it is not something that a woman should be concerned with, but money has been an issue. And it seems as if Lord Endymion will be the solution. Now I know you had your heart set on marrying Seiya, Serenity. And I myself don't find anything wrong with that boy. It's just that it has been three years. You are twenty years old. I'm not very young anymore and I need to make sure all my daughters are married."

"Father, please..."

"You know I would never force you into anything. I certainly didn't have to do that with your older sister, who seemed very glad to marry that baron. But I need for you to understand the situation we are in. It is very hard to marry off your younger sister, when you have not married. Seiya does not seem to be coming back. It's been one year since you've heard from him and..."

"But he said he would come back!"

"And he will. But it may be ten years from now. And I'll be much too old, nevertheless, without any source of income by then. Serenity, I love you. But being in a family requires some sacrifices. This marriage will benefit our family greatly. It will help your younger sister. She is already sixteen. It is almost her time to marry as well. Do you understand what I am asking of you, Serenity?" His eyes peered into hers. Blue met blue.

She loved her father with all her heart, and for that reason, and that reason only, was she willing to make the sacrifice. "Yes, father, I understand."

"Sere!" cried a voice from the stairs. "Mother wants you!"

Before Serenity got up to answer her younger sister's call, her father placed his hand on top of hers. "I know how hard this will be for you, Serenity. But have strength. Lord knows that's the only thing that keeps me going some days." Serenity was startled by her father's confession. She had always thought that he was a very joyful man.

Before she could think further into it, her sister interrupted again. "Serenity! Mother called you!" she said, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I know. I'm going." Serenity left the room to answer her mother's call.

"Good morning, father!" Faith exclaimed.

"Good morning, sweet pea," he smiled affectionately. However, deep within, Lord Wellington had the feeling of remorse. Soon his two favorite daughters would be leaving him. In reality, the need for money was great. But he understood the need for love, the love that both his younger daughters craved for. The three of them were alike in that way. They wished for love rather than money. His wife on the other hand... well, she had trained his eldest daughter, Grace, well. Perhaps, too well. Their need for money was critical, as his wife constantly badgered. Unfortunately, the requirement for it was his fault, and his fault alone. He desperately wished that he did not have to subject his two dearest daughters to loveless marriages. However, he was too weak to conquer his strongest weakness, his most horrible flaw. And now, his two daughters would pay. Lord Wellington sighed.

Upstairs in her mother's room, Serenity listened as her mother told her what she needed to do to ensure a proposal from Lord Endymion. "You must understand, dear. Men are like puppets. You only need to pull a few strings and they're yours. Now, when you meet Lord Endymion today, you need to give enchanting smiles. Act as if you're shy, but still have a hint of coyness. He will be intrigued. Yes, if all goes well, you will most certainly gain a proposal from him. Perhaps by the end of the day!" And off Lady Wellington went, discussing about what arrangements were needed for the wedding.

Later in the day, Lord Endymion came to call on Serenity as promised. To Serenity, he looked even more dashing this morning, perhaps a bit too much. "A stroll, Miss Wellington?" he politely asked.

"Oh! But of course she would love one! Serenity has been in the house all day, and she loves the outdoors!" exclaimed Lady Wellington.

"Indeed," Lord Endymion commented as he gave a grin that sent chills down Serenity's spine. She did not want to go on a stroll with him; yet, one minute later, she found herself strolling next to him as they left her home. She was wary. There was something very dangerous about him, something that she did not like.

"Do you come this way often, Lord Endymion?" Serenity asked, acting as if she was unaware of his intentions.

"Very rarely, and only when something extremely special calls for it," he replied with a long, lazy grin. "And please, do call my Endymion. That is what my friends call me."

"I'm sorry, but I would think that we have not spent enough time together to be called friends, my lord."

"Yes, but I hope that we would in the future."

Serenity was having a hard time concentrating on walking as Endymion circled his arm around hers and began a tantalizing massage with his thumb on the back of her hand. "My lord..." she stuttered and stopped. A most curious sensation began to rise in the lower part of her stomach as she sensed the closeness of Endymion's body. The effects he had on her were stunning, and all they were doing was holding hands!

Acting oblivious to the entire situation, Endymion innocently asked, "Is everything alright, Miss Wellington?"

"Uh... yes, yes," she replied hurridly. The most horrible thoughts were arising in her mind as she imagined his long fingers massaging places other than her hand. A blush began to slowly spot on her face.

"You looked flushed. Perhaps we should sit down?"

Serenity wanted to rage. He knew perfectly well what he was doing to her senses, and yet he acted as if she was too weak to complete a stroll! Putting on a calm demeanor, she answered, "No, strolling is fine. The weather is very lovely today."

Endymion wanted to laugh aloud. The weather? She wanted to talk about the weather? "Yes. Beautiful clouds."

"They are, aren't they? It would make a lovely painting."

"You would make a lovely painting, Miss Wellington."

"My lord!"

"Please, call me Endymion. And I state nothing but the truth."

"I don't believe this is a proper topic, Endymion," she said, stressing his name. She withdrew her hand from his, as she walked towards a bench underneath a large oak tree.

Following, he replied, "And what would be a good topic? The weather, perhaps?" His eyes were filled with humor. "Serenity..."

She turned her head sharply to look up at him. "I never gave you permission to call me that! I do not believe we are familiar enough."

"Is that so?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Pulling her up from the bench, he leaned towards her, with his mouth only a fraction away from hers and whispered, "Perhaps I can change that."

And then it began. What started out as a seemingly chaste kiss, deepened, as Serenity struggled against his tight embrace. His lips seemed to melt against hers as he explored her mouth, parting it gently with his tongue. And suddenly, Serenity was no longer fighting. Desiring more, her hands came up to press against his chest. She moaned as Endymion began light butterfly kisses on her neck. Serenity's senses were filled with Endymion. And then as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Little wet droplets were felt against both of their necks. Serenity was back in reality, and she did not want to be kissed, especially by Endymion! She weakly pushed against him, but he held tight, knowing that she may have mentally rejected the kiss, but physically she was still clinging to him as her knees had gone weak and deep breaths were being taken to calm her racing heart.

"Well, we're pretty close now, don't you think?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh! How dare you! You had no right!" Serenity was furious. He had taken advantage of her, right under the open sky where anyone could have seen. "You are a despicable man!" Using all of her energy, she pushed away from him and turned to leave, but was stopped by Endymion's hand on her wrist. Glaring, she cried, "Let go! Don't touch me."

"Are you sure? You seemed to enjoy the touching a few moments ago," he said with his terrifying grin.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Indeed. Kissing under an oak tree while it rains. Who would have ever thought of such an idea!" he mocked. "I guess the clouds weren't that beautiful," he laughed as he referred to their previous topic on weather. "Next time we'll have to make sure the clouds aren't as gray, or perhaps we'll kiss in a bedroom. Much more to enjoy there, don't you think?"

Serenity fumed. The man was intolerable! With fury, she said, "Do not come calling on me again, Lord Endymion. I have no wish to ever seeing you again!" The rain was falling harder as Serenity turned and pulled her arm out of his grasp, running all the way back home.

Endymion laughed loudly. He knew that she was only in turmoil over her own emotions; he had felt her response as her body had pressed against his. Miss Wellington, as he had witnessed the night before, was full of fire -- something he enjoyed playing with. His plans? Kindling the fire, and watching it burn.

----------

"Marriage is essential, even for the Lord of the Dark."

"I understand."

"Then you will do what I bid of you."

"I will obey your orders, Red One."

End Chapter Three Part One.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Praises? DO let me know! Post a review!

**AN:**_ For some reason fanfiction is not allowing me to write my email address, does anyone know what to do?_


End file.
